Heart Broken Once Again
by InuYashaRox4AllEternity
Summary: tears were falling rapidly down her face' eragon becomes devastated again and arya is just anooyed with herself? what happens? wont find out unless you read!EragonArya Oneshot? R&R J.m Janera Is ma Funky Beta! thats supposed to be in my story!
1. Heart Break

A/N: Yo peeps, im new!! Please give me hints and all that, i accept any reviews flames or no flames i dont care. i reckon this story is mushy but wat the heck! guys review and help me fix it out!!

Disclaimer: I dont own Eragon or arya and you know the usual.

* * *

_**Heart broken once again**_

Arya was sitting at her desk in the Tijian hall in Ellesmera, writing a story about a girl who couldn't reveal her true feelings to a boy who loves her. Arya felt like she was the girl. She was pouring her heart out on the piece of paper. Arya then felt another presence touch her mind. But she wasn't in danger, she remembers this conscious before, it had a nice gentle feel to it. Be fore she knew it a sudden knock was heard in the direction of her door. With out even stopping she said 'come in' the door creaked open and in came Eragon. Arya glanced up at Eragon who were wearing his finest tunics and was looking even more handsome then he usually looked. She hurriedly pushed all her paper and quills into a drawer and straightened her hair and turned to look at Eragon. Eragon looked at Arya his eyes twinkling. Sapphire whispered into his mind. 'Be careful,' slowly fading away. Eragon immediately shut his mind from hers but was still able to know if she was in trouble. Eragon was suddenly nervous and start twiddling his thumb. But Arya was even more nervous wondering why Eragon was here. His very presence made her felt scared. Eragon suddenly took a deep breath and said:

'Arya swit-kvona,' he began in the ancient language. 'I have loved you for so long, so I have come here to ask your hand in marriage, no one knows of this except Sapphire and I. Please accept.' And Eragon knelt down on one knee and held out a ring,

Arya could hear the hope and even fear in his words. All the time she was staring at a spot on the floor, she just couldn't bring her face to see the ring. After an awkward silence, Arya could see him coming closer and closer. She felt his hand on her cheek as he lifted her head so they saw eye to eye. Arya closed her eyes as Eragon face came closer and closer. When Eragon locked his lips on to hers she felt all her worries went away forever. They shared this blissful moment for a while. But then Arya's conscious stopped her. And Arya pulled away from Eragon. Eragon looked at her with hurt in his face. Arya stood up, brushing the tears that were falling rapidly down her cheeks. Eragon took her hand with one hand and brushed some of the tears with his other hand. Whatever he did, each one of the tears he removed was replaced by another one. Eragon caught one on his hand; it glistened like a beautiful diamond. Eragon turned to look at Arya who was still crying.

Arya looked back at him and her eyes locked, they stood looking at each other and Arya embraced him, crying into his arms. Eragon tried kissing Arya again but Arya broke away from Eragon crying even more.

'No,' she said 'no this can't be,' between each word was a sob. She looked up at Eragon once more, her faced all wet and it shined. 'Sorry Eragon I can't... No... I can't.' Eragon embraced her one more but Arya resisted. And still crying, ran out of the door and to one of the gardens, leaving Eragon in her room looking forlorn and heartbroken.

As Eragon started crying, the barriers around his mind went away, and Sapphire was back into his mind. 'What have you done little one?' Eragon dropped to the ground with his head between his knees and just stayed there, crying his heart out.

Arya ran down the hall ignoring all the concerned comments she heard. She ran to her favourite part of the garden and sat on a bench and cried. Before she did so she had enough power in her to make a barrier around her so no one could disturb her, after that she sat down and cried as freely as a waterfall. She sat up as a sudden realization hit her. _Why don't I love Eragon?_ She thought _but you do..._ said a tiny voice inside her heart. _No I don't, I cant _she denied every thought coming from her heart. She was in raged with herself. She was clueless. After a nervous breakdown she realized she did love Eragon, with all her heart. _But why down I let him love?_ She asked her self_ why??_ Her mind replied_ because you are too old for him, your 100 years old and his 16 can't you see the age difference. But what does that matter_ her heart argued_ I love him and he loves me, I'm an elf and he's an elf. Just because I have more experience then him doesn't mean anything. But it does _her mind retorted _you're a princess and he's a rider, he has a shorter life then you, remember elves are immortal. Oh how I wish I was just like Eragon, and then I can love him with out a care of the world. Oh how I will cherish the moment when Eragon and I are bound to each other for our whole lives. _With that she cried until she could cry no more.

* * *

Eragon woke up with a cold feeling. His head hurt. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he found himself in Arya bedroom on the floor. Still dizzy he remembered that he was here to propose to Arya but she didn't except. Oh how he cherished the moments when they were locked together as if they were one. But there he sat feeling as if a piece of him has been taken away. He opened the door and trudged back to his room. A tray of fruits where there, but Eragon only managed a few bites. He had a quick bath, and settled down in bed. Sapphire watched worriedly. Eragon managed to say; what's worrying you sapphire?' Sapphire replied _I'm so hungry and I want some meat, but I don't want to leave you here all by yourself._ Eragon said 'no go I just want some time alone, go and fill you hunger. _As you wish little one, don't get into trouble._

And with a flap, Sapphire took off to hunt. Eragon, so weary of the heart broke just received slept as soon as his head hit the pillow, his dream were unpleasant, full of things like Arya being tortured.

* * *

When Arya recovered from her crying marathon, she trudged back to her room, feeling slightly disgruntled, she managed to eat all her fruit and got into bed. She couldn't go to sleep-something was troubling her. She woke up and climbed up the flights of stairs leading up to Eragon room. She opened the door quietly and saw Eragon thrashing around in his sleep, as if his having a bad dream. Because Arya was so quiet Eragon didn't wake up. Arya sneaked into the bed covers next to Eragon and snuggled close to him. Eragon didn't feel anything but a smile came to his face as if someone erased his frown and painted a smile on it. Arya was soon in a sleep like a trance.

A couple of hours later…

* * *

Arya was the first to wake up, forgetting where she was, her frantic moving made Eragon stir. Arya remembered where she was. She waited quietly as Eragon resumed back to his trance like sleep. Arya went out of the room and closed the door. Leaning on the door for support she smiled. She felt her love for Eragon grow like a rose bud budding, she decided to pop in tomorrow and tell Eragon, she then went back to her room as if nothing happened.

Eragon awoke feeling refreshed and renewed. But yesterday incident was still nagging at the back of his mind. He ignored it. But he couldn't ignore this foreboding feeling. He couldn't identify it but he realized it was a heartbroken feeling._ How could Arya break my heart like this, after all the time she knew that I loved her and she didn't care, she threw me away like a toy. _Eragon quickly dispatched the thought and along that his love for Arya and got on with his daily routine.

At night Arya visited Eragon, she popped in and said hello, which Eragon didn't answer back, puzzled Arya asked what was wrong, Eragon snapped back 'Leave me alone, after what you did yesterday I have no reason to talk to you.' Arya retreated out the door feeling upset. Eragon mumbled softly under his breath 'Arya, you think you just made me upset yesterday but you did more damage, you broke my heart.'

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Should i continue? Wont know unless you review!! 


	2. Illness

A/N: sorri, long time since i havent written.sorri, very short, im just very busy these days with the studying and school work, you get the idea.I didnt have time for ma beta J.M Janeru to edit it. so sorri for the mistake. LoNG CHAPTER LATER!

* * *

The next day, Eragon was lying on his bed, today was a Saturday so he didn't need to do anything, usually he would pursue Arya, and try to 'woo' her. But since yesterday Eragon did not care for Arya anymore. But Eragon had more serious things to worry about, its been 24 hours since the last time sapphire was with him_ I wonder where she it. _Eragon questioned _this is the longest time she's been away.. _Worried, Eragon tried contacting sapphire with his mental link. He couldn't hear a response. _Wherever she is it must be far from here _he thought. Still troubled, Eragon got out of bed and headed towards the tray of fruit, usually the sight of the fruit will make Eragon lose his appetite, (because elves only eat fruit coz there don't want to kill animals just for them to be happy) but today he ravenously gobbled every last fruit. He was particular hungry because of his meagre meal the last 2 days. Thinking about last night made his stomach flip, why Arya visited him he had no idea, not that he care. A wave of dizziness washed over Eragon, he stumbled to the toilet and threw up. He had heard about heart breaks before but he didn't expect it to be both a physical and mental illness.

* * *

A/N: Oh yea, i forgot to say before: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! i decided to make this a chapter story so ya.

Cya!!


End file.
